


【脑洞】记一个二线小演员

by WhiskyRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 私生, 脑洞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskyRain/pseuds/WhiskyRain
Summary: “我不介意和你发展长期床伴关系？反正多你一个不多。”
Relationships: 演员/私生or粉丝
Kudos: 2





	【脑洞】记一个二线小演员

**Author's Note:**

> *关于这个小演员：就随便一个虚构人物，我个人倾向于一个亚洲面孔，纤细的亚洲男性  
> *非1v1  
> *非文，仅仅是脑洞，不要以文章的标准要求此篇记录。

这个小演员风评不太好，据说其实是个直男。  
他出道作品是一支三级片，男配，同性恋。片子不错，也拿了两三个奖，小演员于是有了些粉丝，多是腐女，于是也不知道是不是为了迎合，隐隐约约很多人觉得他是个gay，甚至有狗仔拍到过他和一个男导演私底下牵着手的八卦照片。  
他的风评不好，长得太好看了，又有一点阴柔，还留长发。于是有人说他的片子都是靠出卖身体才换来的，有人说他喜欢钓年轻男孩当情人，身边的人换得很快。出道多年，也有人断断续续拍到一些他的八卦绯闻照片，他从来不回应。  
但他的男粉数量很快多过女粉成为大头，男粉十个里面有9个是gay，剩下一个是双性恋。  
但不管真相如何，大家似乎已经认定了他是个gay。  
但又有些声音冒了出来，说他是个直男，和男人都是逢场作戏讨好粉丝。真真假假的消息传得满天飞，他处在暴风眼，反而风平浪静。  
  
有一天，他遇到了一个私生。  
那是个年轻的男孩，是传闻中的他会喜欢的那种类型，瘦瘦的，留着精神的短发，眉眼干净。男孩跟踪到了他的公寓，搞到了他的私人手机号，甚至试图溜进他的家里，他一概不理会，把男孩丢出家门时说自己被打扰到读剧本了，男孩很是安分了几天。  
但有一天，小演员刚录完一场综艺，从录制现场出来，那个主持人有些刁难他，言辞犀利，即使结束后他神色间有点狼狈。一抬眼看见了那个私生粉站在片场外踮着脚一直等他，踌躇片刻，他向那个私生走去。  
小演员向私生发出了一同晚餐的邀请，却在路边点里点了两份家常菜打包带走让私生去他家里。私生受宠若惊，一路上对小演员从出道到如今的经历如数家珍讲个不停，小演员敷衍应着，嗤笑两声。  
快结束晚餐时，私生终于鼓足勇气说：我知道你其实是直的，但我喜欢你很久了，我太喜欢你了....  
那演员坐在桌前，勾着唇角漫不经心地笑着，慢悠悠说：谁说我是直的了？过来。  
他勾了勾手指，私生就受了蛊惑一般飘过去，小演员捏着他下巴把他拉进自己，就这么吻上了私生。  
你以为我留你吃晚饭就是吃晚饭的吗？蠢得可以。他笑眯眯把私生往床上带，私生整个人晕晕乎乎完全想不明白这是咋了，自己应该是粉了个直男啊??怎么突然就要上床....  
  
拉灯。  
  
小演员点了支事后烟，一脸轻松写意。  
“我不介意和你发展长期床伴关系？反正多你一个不多。”  
  
很快私生就理解了那句“多一个不多”是什么意思。——在演员有一次向他发出邀请，而他打开演员家门发现卧室里两个男人在等他加入一起3P的那一刻。

**Author's Note:**

> *演员现在二线？反正不是大火，温温和和的吧，有名气但不火。  
> *因为gay得很突出反而让人犯嘀咕：其实是直的吧?  
> *演员的炮友基本都是粉，不过私生是没大有。  
> *打炮就够了，谈感情这种事，伤财害命，小演员这种人不会愿意的。


End file.
